1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data preprocessing device and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to recent computerization of tasks by companies or public organizations, separate data centers are being increasingly built. In general, such a data center includes a plurality of servers configured to perform an assigned task and a separate monitoring device configured to monitor each server and detect a failure thereof.
Since servers included in the data center are generally operated together with the other servers rather than being operated independently, a failure in only some servers can interfere with all operations. Therefore, rapid detection of and response to a failure of each server are very important in operating such a data center. However, in servers constituting such a data center, device components (a central processing unit, a memory, a disk, a file system, and the like), data measurement periods for each component, and types of data to be collected, and the like are very different. Therefore, in order to accurately analyze data collected by separate servers, a preprocessing operation of collecting raw data is necessary.